


Uptown boy

by Phantastic



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, First Meetings, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Rich - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, Swearing, Uptown Girl - Freeform, non youtuber au, song based fic (kinda), upper class and lower class
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantastic/pseuds/Phantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when you don't know what you want and have had a very sheltered life void of fun experiences maybe all you need is someone to shake up your life, but will it lead to happiness or heartbreak? </p><p> </p><p>Very lightly based on the song uptown girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be kind, this is my first fic. idk what I'm doing

Philip lester was raised right, as his mother would like to remind him, whenever it was that he got to see her. He never reminded her that although he was raised right, it was more thanks to his nanny, Olivia, than his actual mother.  
To say the Lester's were a well off family would be a horrendous understatement, they had what people like to call 'family money' which in other words meant they were a pretentious white family, who were loaded just because their ancestors were. Philip didn't like to think about that, he never thought he really deserved the wealth and attention his family received, he believed he hadn't done anything to earn it. Philips father was the owner of a large company, which was also handed to him along with the wealth, that dealt in the property business. This meant he and his wife travelled around a lot, often leaving Philip (or Phil as he preferred) behind. Phil had never really minded that his parents were not around, he would even sometimes think he felt happier when he was home alone, well less 'home alone' and more 'home without his parents' as he was never completely alone, there was always the maids, his nanny and the chef, who to Phil, felt like family.  
"Good morning master Philip" Phil groggily opened his eyes, looking around to find out who it was disturbing him from sleep, he sat up a bit and looked at the figure in his doorway, he soon realised it was one of the 4 maids who resided in the house.  
"Good morning Maxine, what time is it?" Phil spoke, voice still laced with the remnants of sleep.  
"Just after 11 sir" Maxine responded and Phil's eyes opened wide,  
"WHAT, you guys never let me sleep in?! What's going on?" Phil questioned, shocked he'd been allowed to lie in for so long, it was an occurrence so rare he can't actually remember the last time it had happened.  
"Well the other maids and I thought you deserved to sleep in today Philip, after all it is your birthday" Phil looked at her with wide eyes, he had forgotten his own birthday. His 18th birthday no less.  
"Right of course it is, I knew that, uh is it still breakfast time or?" He looked up at Maxine feeling slightly awkward. Who forgets their own birthday?! She looked at him and gave him a soft smile that made him relax a little.  
"Of course, you can have whatever you'd like, just tell me what it'll be and I'll let Carl know"  
"I'd like waffles" Phil responded earning another smile from Maxine, she could have guessed.  
"Not a problem," she turned to leave but before she did she looked back "oh and Philip?"  
"Yes Maxine?"  
"Happy birthday" Maxine spoke softly and Phil smiled in response as she left to give the chef his order.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

"Fucking hell, where is it?!" Dan yelled, turning his room upside down.  
"Where is what?" He heard a voice call from the next room.  
"I can't find my fucki- never mind, found it!" Dan picked up his leather jacket and shrugged it over his shoulders. He strode out into the living room of his shared two bedroom apartment and immediately wanted to turn around and head back into his room.  
"Ugh, you have a bedroom for that" he looked at his roommate, Pj, and his boyfriend, Chris, making out on the sofa.  
They barely looked up from what they were doing, just let out a couple of breathy laughs and continued making out on the shared couch. "Whatever, I was leaving anyway" Dan spoke again, getting no response and deciding to just go. He knew he had things to do today and even though he'd slept in till almost midday, he had convinced himself to go out and get them done.  
It was unseasonably warmer than dan expected it to be, he was in the middle of an internal debate on whether to be comfortable and lose the jacket, or keep his aesthetic and be slightly hotter than he had to be when he saw a rather unusual sight for the street he was in. A large black stretch limo was parked on the opposite street he was currently walking down, a young guy in a suit was stepping out followed by a woman who looked to be in her late forties. Dan was watching the pair pretty intently, nothing like this happened in this part of the city, no one worthy of riding in a limo would come out here. He didn't live in the 'good' part of town, he knew this, yet wasn't really bothered by it. As Dan watched he became intrigued as to what exactly it was they were doing, and who they could be. He decided that the woman wasn't the guys mother as they looked to be polar opposites, after glancing at the woman he noticed she had soft round features, highlighted by her ash blonde bouncy curls that were currently pulled back into a lose bun at the nape of neck, she was almost completely opposite to the boy standing beside her. Dan studied the boy noting that he couldn't be much older than himself, although seemingly from an entirely different world. The boys features were angular but not is a way that made his face look harsh, he noticed that he had black hair very similar in style to his own, yet looking like he took a lot better care of it than dan did, with a fringe that could only be described as emo and short sides. He looked the boy over, eyes sweeping over his body noticing how well the suit he was wearing fit him, the way it was sitting over the boys broad shoulders and nipping in at the waist in a way that made his hips look almost feminine, but in the best way possible. Dan hadn't realised that he had stopped walking or that he was staring until he looked up and was gazing into the lightest, bluest eyes he'd ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast Phil had decided on the perfect way to spend his afternoon before he had to go to dinner with his parents, who were flying in today from somewhere in Europe.  
"What's on the agenda for today Phil?" Olivia asked, being the only one of the 'help' that were comfortable enough to use the nickname.  
"Well I was thinking we could go get some of those really good cakes, from that place you always get them and then go to the park or something? I just want a relaxing afternoon" Phil said, he knew too well that he was now officially too old for a nanny and he wanted to spend the afternoon with Olivia, he knew there probably weren't many more left, and she had practically raised him.  
"That sounds like a great idea Phil, but are you sure you want to go to that particular bakery? It is on the other side of town." Olivia asked, knowing Phil has never been down to that area of the city, and if his parents knew she took him there, she'd probably be in trouble.  
"Yes, you always bring me the best things from there! I want to have the experience of actually going there." Phil said and Olivia agreed to take him to the bakery realising that as it was Phil's 18th birthday she probably wouldn't have this job much longer anyway, Phil started smiling enthusiastically at her and she rolled her eyes in response.  
Phil has never been sure whether he sees Olivia as more of a mother figure or an older sister, although she'd have to be a much older sister. He had always felt like they got on too well for them to share a mother/son bond, but then again he didn't really have the best example of what that bond should be like.  
It was just past noon when they left the Lester's mansion of a house, Phil was in a suit, as they were going to pick his parents up from the airport on their way home and they'd want to see him dressed respectfully, although it was much too hot for a suit and he'd much rather be in his black skinny jeans and one of his array of shirts that his parents were not aware that he even owned. As he and Olivia were driving to the bakery, sat in the back of one of the families limos, they were chatting aimlessly about things they had done for his previous birthdays. He felt the car slow down to a stop and took a look at his surroundings, the street they were on was pretty empty apart from a few pedestrians who seemed to all be casually strolling without purpose. Phil looked at each side of the street noticing all the little shops that were crammed in next to each other, each so similar that just a glance would have you believe that they were the same shop. Getting out of the limo he studied the street he was on more thoroughly, he noticed a sign for a bookstore, next to that a small clothing store that looked like its only demographic was middle aged women, there also seemed to be a second hand store and what looked like some kind of electronics repair shop; in front of him was a bakery. He turned as Olivia stepped out of the car and he looked to the other side of the street looking for more stores hidden away between others, when he noticed a boy who looked around his age standing in front of a coffee store that was nothing more that a hole in the wall and a barrister. The boy that he had noticed was either checking him out or severely judging him for being out in this heat while wearing a suit, phil chose to believe the latter as he couldn't really imagine this boy wanting to check him out. Not that he'd mind though because _damn_ Phil thought to himself _that guy is really cute._ The boy in question had brown hair and Phil realised how similar their hair style was, although he thought the other boys definitely looked better, he had that messy just rolled out of bed looking good thing going that Phil could never quite grasp. The boy was wearing all black, black skinny jeans with a black top that was covered by a black leather jacket, Phil thought he must be dying in that outfit, with how hot the weather was, also realising he didn't really have the grounds to judge him for being in a suit, while he was out wearing that. Just as Phil was about to look away the other boy looked up and Phil was stuck staring into the eyes of a stranger. The extremely beautiful brown eyed stranger.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
"Phil? You coming?" Dan heard the woman standing with the boy (Phil) say, which seemed to snap Phil to attention and Dan watched as the black haired boy averted his gaze so that he was looking at the woman and he nodded. Dan looked away a second after Phil did only to look back and watch him and the woman enter the small bakery across the street. _Phil_ Dan thought the name over again, playing it in his head and thinking that it suited the other boy perfectly. After he lost sight of Phil, Dan decided to continue his errands for the day, most of which he'd completed already by going around most of the stores in the area to see if they were looking for workers, Being 17 and living in a flat with your best friend is great, but he still needed to find ways to pay for his accommodation choice. _Well, not really choice_ he thought, realising that if it wasn't for Pj moving in with him he'd probably be living on the street, what with his parents kicking him out and all.  
Dan was walking out of the supermarket, carrying bags full of the ramen noodles he intended to live off for the next week so he could afford to eat and pay rent. Dan felt a vibration in his pocket and looked down to realise his phone was ringing, he answered without checking the caller ID.  
"Hello" Dan answered.  
"Hey man, it's Peej," He should have guessed it was Pj, no one else really calls him.  
"What's going on?"  
"Well, firstly, you're not busy tonight are you?" Pj asked.  
"No, whys that?" Dan queried, getting suspicious.  
"Well you remember that job I had a couple of weeks ago working as a waiter for that catering company?"  
"Yeah,"  
"Yeah well they called me today said they were running low on staff, there's some surprise party for some rich kid or something, and I said I could do it, and if they needed I had someone else interested as well, they said that would be great as this was so last minute and most of their other workers are doing other gigs. So you've got a job tonight if you want it." Pj explained  
Dan sighed with relief, grateful that Pj thought of him, because without this Dan had no idea where his next pay check was going to come from.  
"Thanks Peej, I'll do it obviously, you know how badly I need the money!" Dan laughed out his response, knowing that he and his best friend were in practically the same financially unstable situation.  
"Yeah," Pj laughed back "okay, so we have to be there at 6:30, uniforms are provided which you know sucks, having to wear a suit, but it actually pays really well so it's pretty easy to get past the suit thing"  
"Haha, right, well I'm almost home anyway man, so I'll see you in five?"  
"Alright cya." Pj responded as Dan hung up the phone.  
When Dan got home he sat down and had some quality Internet time, not realising it had gone five o'clock until Pj came into his room.  
"You gunna shower soon? We should probably leave within the next hour, we've gotta get two buses" Pj said and Dan looked up realising that Pj was practically ready to go and he was still sat on his bed in the browsing position.  
"Shit, yeah I'll go now" Dan responded getting up and heading to the bathroom. he showered as quickly as he could then blow dried and straightened his hair. 45 minutes after he'd gotten up to shower he and Pj were both ready and about to get on the bus to the other side of town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what u think in the comments.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos and weird grammar lol

After spending the afternoon eating cakes and pastries while doing some shopping, the brown eyed boy from earlier forgotten, Phil and Olivia were in the limo en route to the airport to pick up his parents. Phil was bracing himself for what he knew would be a long ride home, knowing he was going to have to suffer through his fathers never ending questions and disappointed gaze. Mr Lester had always been the master of this certain look, he had never seemed happy with Phil, even when he tried his best to live up to his fathers standards, he was always met with the disappointed eyes. Ever since Phil was a child his father had tried to coax him into coming to business meetings, taking him around all of his offices, wanting to teach his son the ropes. Unfortunately for him, and as hard as Phil tried, he was disinterested in his fathers life and career. Phil would often be found alone in little hiding places talking to himself, making up a little world of his own, Mr Lester would watch his son talking to no one and laughing and he would wonder why his son was like this, where did he go wrong? So, he did the only thing he could think of, he tried to fill all of the young boys time with learning and logic, trying to push away the creativity and whimsy with facts and figures; however no matter how hard he tried he could always see the twinkle in his sons eyes as they unfocused from reality, but Phil would notice the disapproving look he would receive from his father and in Phils mind the further he was from reality the better.   
Phil heard an audible sigh and looked up at his father sat across from him in the back of the limo, he was already looking at Phil intently, gaze fixed in place as his son refocused, discarding the memories of his childhood in the furthest corner of this mind and before Phil could think another thought the grilling had begun.  
"How are you Philip?"  
"Fine, Dad."  
"Have you been keeping up with your tutor?"   
"Yes Dad"  
"Have you thought anymore about this summer internship?" If Phil was being honest he would tell his father he had no interest in spending his last summer before university in a stuffy building filled with stuffy people doing uninteresting things all day; but instead he said  
"Yes dad, I've thought about it"   
"And?"   
"And I'm not sure yet, I haven't decided." Phil said timidly, knowing that's not what his parents wanted to hear, they exchanged a glance and he looked up at them _disappointed gaze: 2, Phil: 0_ the birthday boy thought to himself as he looked into the light cyan eyes of his father, the spitting image of his own, searing into him in a way that made him feel as though his father could see into his brain.   
"Have you thought anymore about your university major?"  
"Yes, I'm not 100% sure on that either just yet" this was a lie, he wanted to do Psychology and Film studies or maybe even take a gap year, he also knew though that his father would never allow that, he was expecting a business major.  
"You know you'll have to figure these things out soon Philip"  
"Yes, dad"  
"I want you to come to me by the time your mother and I have to go away again and have your decisions ready."  
"When do you leave?" Phil asked, needing to know how much time he had before he set his own miserable future in stone.  
"Four days." His father replied sternly and with finality, Phil knew this was the end of the conversation.  
 _four. days._ Phil realised that he'd have to make these decisions, even though he was dreading it, and even though he didn't want this, he couldn't let his family down.   
Phil caught Olivia's eye at the ending of that conversation and she looked sympathetic, he could tell that she knew what he was thinking, that he didn't want his dad's life, he didn't want to be the Lester heir.  
"So," Phil was surprised to hear his fathers voice again, he thought the conversation was over, he saw his parents exchange another glance and then his mother spoke "tell us Phil, have you found yourself a girlfriend yet?"   
Phil looked at them, rather shocked at what he'd just been asked, they never spoke about things that weren't his future career or school plans. Phil considered the question, he really couldn't tell them that it was very, _very_ unlikely for him to have a girlfriend, that would just add another thing on the never ending list of **reasons my son is a disappointment** that Phil was sure his father carried with him constantly. When Phil realised he still hasn't answered he shook his head and averted his gaze, suddenly feeling extremely awkward, he heard his father heave out another loud sigh, and then he knew the conversation was over for good.   
When the limo pulled up to a building that wasn't their home Phil was confused and looked to Olivia as if to ask _why are we stopping here?_ she just shrugged looking as confused as him as to why they were parked outside one of the grandest hotels in the city. His father looked at him again, this time less harsh and gave him a small smile. "Phil, go inside and wait for us in the lobby, we'll join you shortly." The black haired boy didn't respond, he just followed the instruction and went inside to wait. When he looked up 5 minutes later he saw his parent enter the lobby and caught the back of the limo as it pulled away from the grand building and that's when he realised Olivia wasn't joining them. His parents walked him to the lift, a small smile on their lips as the doors closed he watched as his mum pressed a button to a floor near the top of the building and they all stood in silence waiting for the metal doors to reopen. When they did Phil was being lead again, this time down a hallway that was decorated with stunning art, he was then stood in front of another set of doors, these much more grandiose than those of the elevator, he pushed them open and was greeted with a hubbub of noise he felt his mother place her hand on his shoulder and his father looked at him and said "Happy 18th birthday Philip."  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Pj and Dan arrived at the venue they stood outside awestruck, it was one of the most lavish places either of them had ever been in. As they walked into the lobby dan looked around, suddenly feeling very self conscious, he didn't fit into places like this, it made him feel very small in comparison. It was around 6:20 when they stepped in the lift to head up to the floor which was constructed specifically for parties and other events, there were numerous ballrooms, bars, a large kitchen and a number of washrooms. No matter how insignificant the spectacular hotel made Dan feel he was exuding nothing but confidence _fake it till you make it_ he thought on a loop in his mind.   
They strolled into the large room where the party was to take place and Pj immediately went in search of the manager of the catering company, so he and Dan could find their suits and begin preparation.   
"Hello, excuse me, are you two lost." Dan turned around to see a girl, around their age, dressed to the nines and looking rather snooty, with a glass of champagne in her hand.  
"Uh, we're part of the catering team." Pj said, although the way his voice went up a few octaves at the end made it sound like a question.  
"Oh, well if you're looking for Ryan, he had to step out a moment ago, some crisis in the kitchen, but everything you need should be through those doors." The girl said pointing to the other side of the room.  
"Thank you!" Dan said, he and Pj began walking in the direction of the doors while he was thinking that the girl was a lot nicer than first impression.  
"Not a problem." The girl responded and Dan looked back over his shoulder to smile at her, noticing her light blonde hair had a tinge of pink in the ends.   
"She seemed not at all how she looked." Dan said to Pj once they were through the doors, standing in a large room full of various items including a clothes hanger with a large number of tuxes hanging from it with _Pentland Catering_ written in fancy font on the garment bags.   
"I thought so too," Pj said "I expected her to be a bitch if I'm honest, to talk down to me or something."   
"Me too," Dan agreed "guess you can't judge a book by its cover." He said and laughed at the overused quote.   
The next 40 minutes went by quickly for Dan and Pj there was a rush of bodies in and out of the room, they got into their suits, were prepped on how tonight was going to run, there was 5 wait staff in total, Dan and Pj, Michael, Adam and Sara. Dan being the only one without experience and Pj not usually catering events of this magnitude were given the low down by the other 3 on what to expect.  
"Don't speak to them, unless they speak to you." Adam said,  
"Always smile when you're handing out the food or pouring drinks." Sara added   
"Always look like you're doing something even if there's nothing to do." Michael said.  
"Oh and no fraternising with party guests."   
Dan laughed and Adam looked at him questioningly   
"Sorry," Dan said through the laughter "just the way you describe them I can't imagine even getting the opportunity to 'fraternise'" you could hear the quotation marks in his voice as he spoke the last word and the others laughed until Michael spoke up again   
"you'd be surprised, these rich people know how to party. Well the younger ones do, while their parents stand around and talk business, their kids are usually hidden away drinking straight from champagne bottles that are work more than my entire pay check." He finished with a small sigh, as if he longed to have the lives of those he served.   
Just in that moment, a man walked into their room and told them all to get into the main room as the guest of honour was just about to arrive. So they did, Dan grabbed a large silver tray, full of some fancy food he had no idea how to pronounce, checked himself in the large mirror and walked into the grand room, which was evidently a lot fuller than the last time there were in there. Pj and Dan, along with the other 3, circulated throughout the room handing out food and drinks to the expanse of guests. Dan was standing near the large doors when he heard them open, he turned in the direction of the stern looking man and trophy wife of a woman who stood in the doorway, but he didn't notice them, all he saw was the boy that stood between them, brown met blue for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you liking this story? Let me know


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is bad lol

Phil froze when he looked up, eyes greeted with the same sight he'd seen earlier that day, except that now the brown haired boy was wearing a black and white tux and looking absolutely mind blowing. The two boys were staring at each other and everything else seemed to fade to quiet and all Phil could see was this boy, who's name he didn't even know.  
'HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILLY.' Phil heard a girly squeal coming towards him and looked up in time to catch his best friend, Louise, in a hug, the noise seeping back in as he lost sight of the boy. For the next hour Phil was greeted by a myriad of people who wanted to wish him a happy birthday, some of which he knew and everyone else who he assumed were just there out of obligation to his parents. That's how parties in his world worked, full of guests you don't know who are there because of people they don't really care about, all to up there image, to be photographed at the birthday party of the 18 year old heir of Lester inc. Phil hated being passed around from guest to guest, but he too had obligations to fill and he wasn't up to letting his parents be more disappointed in him than they already were. After he was sure he'd spoked to everyone Phil went over to find Louise who was talking animatedly to brother and sister, Zoe and Joe, the four of them usually spent these events together, Joe and Zoe were twins and did practically everything together, which Phil admittedly found a little strange but didn't question it and Louise was his best friend in the whole world, he could actually talk to her, about real life feelings and she understood, he knew that she wasn't a fan of their 'world' either. As Phil stood by Louise half listening to her tell a story to Zoe and Joe that he had heard before, he scanned the room for the cute waiter, who's eyes he had met countless times throughout the evening, but not once had the nerve to approach, the younger boy seemed to be rather close with one of the other waiters as every time Phil looked at him, he was somehow communicating with the other guy, the other waiter was also quite cute, green eyes and light fluffy hair, with an air of mischievousness surrounding him, _where are they breeding these boys_ Phil thought to himself. As Louise's story wrapped up and Phil finally tore his eyes away from the cute brown eyed waiter, And he spoke quietly to Louise  
'I need to talk to you, I have a problem.'  
'Yeah I've noticed,' Louise responded amusedly, 'you haven't taken you're eyes off him all night.'  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  
Dan was shocked, what were the chances that the cute boy from earlier would be the one who's party he'd be working that night. He watched as the girl who had shown Pj and himself where to go earlier yelled HAPPY BIRTHDAY PHILLY and enveloped Phil in a hug. All of Dans thoughts were immediately destroyed, _of course the hot boy has a girlfriend_ dan thought, but then he caught Phil's glance once more and couldn't help feel a mix of excited and nervous and that's when he knew he was fucked. Dan tried to be good at his job, he did, but he couldn't help but stare hopelessly at the guest of honour, wanting him to notice and talk to him, _no fraternising with the guests_ the words rang in Dans head and he silently cursed wishing he'd never been told them. Dan watched as Phil was handed from guest to guest, everyone wishing him a happy birthday, very few looking like they actually meant it and all of them acknowledging the fact that they 'did buy him a gift that was over at the gift table' Dan noticed how unenthusiastic the blue eyed boy looked, he watched as he politely smiled at everyone, thanking them, but the emotion never quite reached his eyes.  
'You right there mate?' Dan heard a familiar voice and turned to see an amused expression resting on Pjs face.  
'What do you mean?' He responded, feigning innocence.  
'You've been practically eye fucking that Phil guy for the last hour,' Pj said in a hushed voice, not wanting the guests to hear him speak unprofessionally.  
Dan glanced up to where Phil was now standing with three others, the two boys locked eyes again and dan saw the blonde girl, who he thought was Phil's girlfriend, saying something to Phil in response to something he'd muttered moments earlier.  
Dan looked back to Pj after Phil dropped his gaze to look at the girl.  
'He's just really fucking hot.' Dan said.  
Pj laughed and said 'is that cause he's off limits?'  
The thought hadn't occurred to Dan that Phil was off limits, because he hadn't really even considered that anything could happen, but for some reason hearing Pj say that did make it hotter and Dan blushed, looked down at his hands and muttered 'fuck.'  
When he looked up he got a swirl of nervous butterflies, Phil was looking at him again, only this time he was about a meter away from him and smiling.  
'Hey, can I get a glass of that champagne?'


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is so short. I'm trying to get back into writing this, so bear with me.

Phil had mustered up all the courage that he could and with Louise by his side had decided to make his way over to the cute waiter with the brown eyes, who's name he _needed_ to know.   
"Hey, can i get a glass of that champagne?" Phil asked.  
"of course, you are the guest of honor"   
Hearing the boy speak made something in Phil melt, his voice wasn't at all what he expected, and the way he said the words made it sound like he should punctuate that sentence with a wink. his voice was like sweet honey and still the sexiest sound Phil had ever heard in his life. He hadn't realized that his glass had been filled and that he was staring until he felt Louise nudge him.   
"I'll have one too please." he heard Louise say, as he noticed the boy was about to turn and walk away, and he thanked his lucky stars that he had Louise as a bestfriend.  
"sure" the boy spoke again, and Phil watched as he filled Louise's glass, praying that he'd think of something to say, and fast.  
"Did i see you today?" The words were out of Phil's mouth before he had time to think about it.  
The brown eyed boy looked at him and smiled, placing the bottle of Champagne back on the tray he was carrying.   
"I think so, were you in that Limo?" the boy asked him.  
"Yeah that'd be me" Phil replied, "I'm Phil, by the way."  
"I know, kind of hard not to when your name is everywhere, this is your party, Phil." hearing the boy say his name made butterflies flutter in Phil's belly, this had never happened to him before, he couldn't even form words, the boy looked at him expectantly and Phil felt like he had just forgotten how to function.  
"So, do you have a name?" it was Louise that spoke, and Phil looked at her thankfully, and she just grinned back like she knew every thought that was going through Phil's mind.  
"I'm Dan, well Daniel but no one calls me that." He responded to Louise's question, but was still looking at Phil as if he'd been the one to ask it.  
"Dan, c'mon, boss is looking, sorry but you gotta get back to work." Phil looked to see the boy that Dan had been talking to all night standing next to him and cursed him for having to take Dan away, when he'd barely been able to muster up two words to say to him.   
"Well, i'll see you around Phil." Dan said, eyes burning into his, and Phil lost the ability to breathe.  
"Bye, Dan." Phil responded as he watched the brown haired boy walk away, sure that he was out of earshot by now; though he must have been wrong because he watched as Dan turned his head and winked at him, adding more butterflies to the already overflowing amount he had swarming inside him.   
_this boy is going to kill me._ Phil thought to himself as he turned to Louise, who was looking at him already with the biggest grin on her face he'd ever seen.

..................................................................

Dan knew he was fucked as soon as he heard Phil speak to him. He still wasn't sure what the hell had just happened, as he was walking away from the other boy with the conversation that felt like it lasted hours. but in reality was barely two minutes long, on a loop in his head, he was ready to over analyze all of it. Dan didn't even know anything about this boy, he didn't even know if he liked boys, honestly all he knew was his name and that he was part of one of the wealthiest families in the city; not that, that mattered to him, it was just the facts. Dan couldn't help himself though, he wanted to know more, he wanted to get to know this boy properly, he wanted to know what was going on behind those beautiful blue eyes. The chance of that happening was slim though, and he knew it, he was the waiter, and Phil was the guest of honor, that girl with him, was most likely his girlfriend, and they were just too different, Dan knew it would never work, so he decided to just focus on his job for the night, then he'd get to go home, and he would probably never see Phil again. 

"Dan, what are you thinking about?" Pj's voice cut through Dan's thoughts, and bought him back to reality.  
"nothing, really"  
"Dude, I live with you, I've been your best friend for almost ten years, I know you're over-thinking face" PJ said, and Dan couldn't deny that he was right.  
"I was just thinking about how it would never work, liking a guy from this world." Dan said and gestured around the room as he spoke, emphasizing his point.  
"Wait? liking a guy? who are you? I just thought you though he was hot?" PJ said, surprised.  
"I do think he's hot, but i don't know, there's something about him, like i want to know him, everything about him, and now i sound like a stalker, Peej, what is happening to me?" Dan said in a ramble, and PJ stared at him like he found something funny "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Well, Dan, i think you might have a little crush." PJ laughed and Dan looked like he might throw up.


End file.
